User talk:Grant.walker
Saw your messages to DYBAD and Kuo. And no, they're not. Mind Over Matter is to overcome any physical/mental problems with just willpower. This includes sickness, pain, nausea and the likes. Pain Negation just negates pain, not sickness or whatever. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ! The video doesn't buff well for now, but I'll give it a shot once I get an opening ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) No its not, its ASPECTS not EMOTIONS. ASPECTS are things like evil, life, wisdom,insanity,transportation. EMOTIONS are things like anger,fear,love,etc kind of like how thor is the god of storms, storms are a apect Hermes-travel travel is an aspect. transportation is an aspect thanks, the reason i asked DYBAD is because he know how to create pages properly....i pretty much suck at that :/ i can come up with ideas though Rythm Manipulation essentially manipulate the speed of repetitive phenenomena, more precisely the time elapsed between each repetition. For example, manipulating the cardiac rythm would allow you to make the heart beats faster or slower. DYBAD (talk) 13:01, October 12, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) DYBAD (talk) 13:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Nothing as subtle and exotic, unfortunately. My favorite powers are pretty standards and polyvalent. DYBAD (talk) 13:33, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Meta Probability Manipulation is one of my everlasting favorites (most realistic almighty power), as for the others you can take a look at the list of powers I created. DYBAD (talk) 13:48, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey dybad if you wanna talk go to my profile I posted a way to get in contact just leave google plus name here than contact other wise I will block Grant.walker (talk) 14:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) alright TheRavageBeast (talk) 00:18, October 21, 2014 (UTC) gallery Main point to make is that gif-files have to be at least their original size to be animated. Basically I just shifted the pic-size up. I use Source to Edit (it's button on top in Edit), and there the whole page/code is in text. That's the way I shift existing Galleries. Other way to do that is to check the size of the pics you're planning to add and when you create Gallery, shift the photo-size so large that every pic is on it's original size. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:49, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You mean already existing Galleries? Since I use only Source to Edit, that's the way I have to explain. Basically, when you use Source, the code is in text. If the Gallery has already size modifier, it's simply matter of chancing the number to what you want it to be. If there isn't, simply add widths="number" between the first bracket. You might want to check few existing Galleries in Source to see what it looks like, Writing Manifestation has the width coding so that gives you idea what it looks like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ReadyTheRavageBeast (talk) 20:51, October 21, 2014 (UTC) come and join the chat if you want TheRavageBeast (talk) 03:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_sheet_Experiment_1.0 TheRavageBeast (talk) 17:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) hay sorry i didn't answer i dazed out a little and i was looking at powers when i noticed you in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 22:18, October 26, 2014 (UTC) im in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:27, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Im in the chat just to let you know TheRavageBeast (talk) 01:52, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi grant wanna chat? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_Anti-God TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_5 TheRavageBeast (talk) 06:52, November 5, 2014 (UTC) HELLO I need your help with something,meet me in the chat of the sheet wiki im in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 23:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) im in the CHAT!!!!! 4th Character Sheet Geezus this is a bit big,just so ya know.A Living Person (talk) 03:04, November 10, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person im in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:19, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Heres this have a fun read....or notA Living Person (talk) 03:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Proper Thanks It's people like you who give positive feedback and honest critic and questions that help me,and above all,the attention that shows I'm important in a way. Thank you to all of you.A Living Person (talk) 06:18, November 14, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person No I'm not Just giving my thanksA Living Person (talk) 23:32, November 14, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person I really don't have recs as of now and thanks for the supportA Living Person (talk) 23:51, November 14, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Composite character Grant,read this blog to vote for the composite character http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Composite_character_votes:species Sifsand (talk) 20:25, November 19, 2014 (UTC) No it didn't make sense TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:18, November 20, 2014 (UTC) New sheet hope you like http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_7 TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) well... Unless one of the characters really have infinite weapons, you can't add that to the page. And I don't think there is one. 23:09, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yea, but this page is for weapon arsenal only, so you can't go around changing the definition of the power without checking all the already-existing users. 23:12, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Weapon Arsenal Add Users and Series into Gallery. Been repeated every time I've edited the page. Levels need work. Check other pages with levels to compare and remove mentions to series or exact measures. Infinite is definite no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC) what has he been saying, exactly? Gabriel456 (talk) 02:32, November 29, 2014 (UTC) what Gabriel456 (talk) 21:15, December 2, 2014 (UTC) sure Gabriel456 (talk) 21:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I really don't see why not, I mean other blogs have galleries on them (I mean, look at the character sheets!) so go right ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 01:01, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Grant man dont upload 100 pictures a time. pls man. GON deleted. Do you want me to delete the blog as well? Gabriel456 (talk) 19:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC) you're quite welcome! Gabriel456 (talk) 19:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) yeah, he does Gabriel456 (talk) 02:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Grant ! Sorry, I've AFK all day. DYBAD (talk) 05:07, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Which pic? I did not mean to offend you if i did. All pics i find i find on deviantart.